


'Selka (Earth-928)

by Starfire2



Series: Marvel characters reading order [3]
Category: Ghost Rider 2099 (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 2099
Genre: Earth-928, Ghost Rider's Motorcycle, Transverse City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30010092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfire2/pseuds/Starfire2
Summary: Reading order for 'Selka
Series: Marvel characters reading order [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207184





	'Selka (Earth-928)

## 'Selka

Real name: Unknown

### Ghost Rider 2099 Vol 1 10: Concrete Jungle

**Featured Characters:**

  * Ghost Rider (Kenshiro "Zero" Cochrane)



**Supporting Characters:**

  * Kylie Gagarin
  * Dr. Neon (Jimmy Alhazered)



**Antagonists:**

  * Toxic Zombies (First appearance)
  * Coda (First appearance)
  * Pioneer Society (First appearance) 
    * Mr. Helms (First appearance)
    * Scalla (First appearance)
    * Diana J. Matlin
    * Mr. Gingrich (First appearance)
    * Thurmond (First appearance)
    * Atwater (First appearance)
  * Predators (First appearance) 
    * Predator 37
  * Jeter
  * C.S.S. Securicops



**Other Characters:**

  * Lox _**(Bartender)**_
  * 'Selka (First appearance) _**(Homeless informant)**_
  * Cash (First appearance) _**(Prostitute)**_
  * Weez (First appearance) _**(Informant)**_
  * Pak (Mentioned)
  * Yakuza (Mentioned)



**Locations:**

  * Earth-928 
    * Transverse City ****



**Vehicles:**

  * Ghost Rider's Motorcycle




End file.
